deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TNeck
SAMPLER Speaking again * Here's What Duke says to Chuck when he sees the Combo Armor "Chuck, is your real name Tony?" ** Why would Duke ask Chuck that? *** Presumably Duke is breaking the 4th Wall referring to Tony Stark. * And when Chuck goes to the Duke Universe, there will be a huge rouge's gallery: ** Aliens. ** Zombies. ** Psychopaths, which in this case, are the asylums primary patients. ** Boss: Marian Mallon. ** Phenotrans. ** Boss: Demon Leon, Demon Sullivan, and Demon Tyrone ** Boss: A Mad Scientist, who constantly claims he is the Green Knights's arch nemesis. ** A whole new enemy, which are Demons, with a Demonic Tyrone King as their leader, and a Demonic Raymond Sullivan and a Demonic Leon Bell as second in commands. ** Another DLC Enemy: A Rouge EDF Unit. ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: A Rougue EDF Commander. ** Boss: A Corrupt Military General and a Corrupt Government Agency Commander. ** Boss: Alien King. ** Corrupt Military Forces and a Corrupt Government Agency. ** DLC enemy: Vampires, another whole new enemy. ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: A Glados-esque AI Machine. ** Another DLC enemy: Werewolves, and another whole new enemy. ** Another DLC Enemy: A group of Robots, and another whole new enemy. ** Boss: An Evil Clown, who also claims he is the Green Knight's arch nemesis ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: Dracula. ** DLC Boss Enemy: Frankenstein's Monster. ***'This is quite an acid trip of an enemy roster. The supernatural enemies are a bit out there and don't fit in to either universe. Chuck's universe has biological zombies and psychopaths, while Duke's universe has mutants and aliens. Demons and gothic monsters are more of a Doom and classic Quake thing. I don't recall seeing any of them in a Duke game. I guess they could work if Chuck falls asleep (or is knocked unconscious) and has to encounter them in his nightmares.' ***'In that case, the Demon TK, Sullivan and Leon are good enemies. You could even make them all feud for the number one spot (leader) and destroy each other in the process.' * Since Chuck will be using the Ironman-esque Combo Armor as his main weapon for the rest of the game, I decided that the main reason for the Combo Armor will be the EDF's new Asylum which is loosly based on Arkham. ** Will Duke have armor of his own, or just Chuck? It would be funny if Duke was walking around in his tanktop, vest and jeans while Chuck was covered in homemade armor. * Here's some new allies: ** A Dream Angel Pam Greene. *** Good idea, although maybe she could be a hybrid of a pure angel and a fallen angel, especially if you see the "punk rocker chick" look she has in Road to Fortune. ** A Vampiric Succubus Rebecca Chang, this could cause trust issues at first, though. *** Going back to the whole supernatural enemy/character thing, this would be a good idea if Chuck sees her in his dreams. ** An Alien Ally for Chuck, although this will probably cause Chuck to lose the EDF`s trust at first. *** Interesting idea. What kind of personality would he have? * Here`s 2 of my line ideas: ** Line idea 1: When Chuck first sees the Dream Angel Pam, he asks what's going on, he asks whats above her head, and asks whats on her back. *** I imagine Chuck would be pretty emotional about seeing Pam in a lifelike dream. Rather than asking Pam about her halo and wings, he'd probably wonder if he was dead too. ** Line idea 2: In another room, Dream Angel Pam and Vampiric Succubus Rebecca both whisper to Chuck that they'll be waiting for Chuck in the Afterlife to f**k him, and then Chuck shouts loudly that he must be going to Hell when he dies, which causes Rebecca to bring Chuck to another room and explain to Chuck what she and Pam are talking about, while Pam is trying to comfort a crying Katey. Does it make sense that Katey is upset about Chuck saying that he must be going to Hell? And what reason at this point would Chuck make the assumption that he must be going to Hell when he dies? *** Considering that Duke is a part of this game, the blatant sexual pandering makes sense. Otherwise, I think sex would be the last thing on Pam's mind when her daughter's in the room. That, and Rebecca was a professional when she was alive - she might insinuate that she wants to have sex with Chuck, but she wouldn't openly blurt (or whisper) it out. *** Obviously Katey would be pissed since she believes her Daddy is the good guy and good guys always go to Heaven. Sometimes even cartoon characters that do bad things throughout an episode float up to heaven with the cliche halo and wings, when they blow up or something. Why should Chuck go to hell? *** It seems odd that Chuck would assume out loud that he's going to Hell when an angel and a demon succubus are talking to him simultaneously. That implies more of a 50/50 situation. * Another reason why Chuck creates and uses the Combo Armor alot in this story is because he makes up a secret identity for himself, The Green Knight. ** The Greene Knight? I see what you did there. That's clever. * And at one point in the story, Chuck starts to think of himself as a walking, boring cliche. He tells this to Duke's girls, and they disagree. Why would they disagree with the idea of Chuck being a walking,boring cliche? What makes Chuck unique among most other action characters? ** Unless it's just supposed to be a "breaking the 4th wall" moment, it seems odd that Chuck would start thinking of himself as a cliche. He just doesn't strike me as the type that would obsess over how unique he is. ** I can think of a few reasons why Chuck isn't cliche. *** Most cliche male action characters are brunettes with short hair or bald. Chuck is a blond with a stylized hairdo. *** Most cliche male action characters wouldn't be willing to try on women's clothing during a crisis for the hell of it. Chuck (presumably) is. *** Most cliche male action characters wouldn't allow their children to be near sordid or dangerous areas. Chuck does. *** Most cliche male action characters don't have a career in motorsports (or any sport for that matter). Chuck does. SAMPLER speaking more. 5 More Line ideas. What do you think of these line ideas?: * -When Chuck sees the Angel Pam Greene, he also asks if he's dead now. Pam answers no. Chuck then asks if he's hallucinating and going crazy, and Pam answers no. Chuck then starts asking various questions about Heaven, and Pam then responds to all of Chuck's Heaven questions at the same time by telling Chuck "Yeah, that's where you're afterlife will be, Chuck." ** Chuck might even freak out about Katey being alone since he's dead... until he realizes that he's still alive. * -After Chuck defeats the Demonic Sullivan, he then says, "Who gets sorted out now, Sullivan? ** "Looks like I just ripped your plans in half... again." * -In one scene, Chuck is fighting the Evil Clown Villain The Clown within the EDF's Arkham-based Asylum. Chuck Greene has the upper hand as he is using the Green Knight's Combo Armor. However, Mayhem The Clown calls for his Werewolves, and then Chuck is busy fighting the Werewolves And Mayhem the Clown. And that particular Clown says a few taunts as well constantly implying to Chuck that he is his Chuck's Arch Nemesis. ** "Arch... nemesis? You really put the nut in nutbar, buddy." * -After Chuck, Frank and the Alien Ally defeat The Duke boss the epilogue boss... ** Chuck could either say: "And the King has fallen." or "You finally lose." or "You finally get YOUR ass kicked." or even "Take that, you egotist." ** Frank could say either of these: "So much for your balls, Duke." or "I'll never bet on you, you self-centered prick." or "Hail to us, not you." or even "This is like when that Bruce guy beat up that annoying Norris jacka##." ** Which of these are better? *** I think "So much for your balls, Duke." is a good one for Frank. "And the King has fallen." is a good one for Chuck. *** A Duke fight? So Duke turns out to be the big bad guy? Why does he turn bad? **** Duke apparently really hated the Alien Ally very badly, and he even believes Chuck, Frank, and General Graves betrayed humanity just because they have an Alien Ally. Duke will occasionally accuse Frank and Chuck of "betraying humanity" for having an Alien Ally as some of his quotes during the fight. ***** Duke being a racist (against aliens) and turning heel... that would be a tough sell to Duke Nukem fans, who are all accustomed to seeing Duke as a hero. You would have to give Duke a legit reason to not trust the Cycloid. Perhaps the alien accidentally kills a few human babes while helping Chuck? If you want it to sell, Duke has to hate the Cycloid for more reasons than being an extraterrestrial. * Okay, here's the alternate reason for Duke to hate the Alien Ally: ** The Alien Ally DOES accidentally killed some women while helping Chuck. ** Would that work better as a reason for Duke to hate the Alien Ally? And TNeck, I'm sorry for using your idea. *** Yeah. It's cool - feel free to use any of my ideas. You don't need to give me credit or anything. I'm just here to help. *** Chuck might initially be angry about it himself, but then he realizes that the Alien Ally is showing genuine (perhaps even extreme) regret, and reminds him that they can't save everybody. After all, Chuck himself couldn't - otherwise Pam and Rebecca wouldn't be dead in the first place. * After Chuck defeats Count Dracula, Chuck then says "I'm really lucky that my armor has neck protection." ** That works. If you want to add a corny one-liner to that: "Fangs for nothing, you blood sucking prick." * Some minor information about Chuck's Alien Ally: ** He has a stoic and almost emotionless personality. Chuck negotiates with this particular Alien character, which is why he became one of Chuck's allies. *** Is the alien an athletic brawler like Duke and Chuck? Or is he more of an informant that stays out of combat, but has helpful supernatural abilities (telepathy, energy blasts, etc)? Is he a particular species? ** For some reason Duke and the rest of the EDF are ironically proud of Chuck successfully negotiating with one Alien. Why would Duke be impressed with Chuck successfully negotiating with one Alien? *** Duke usually spends his time killing aliens instead of talking to them. I think a lot of folks would be surprised that an Earth human would be able to earn the trust of an alien. In the Duke universe, aliens always seem to be attacking Earth and raising hell, so a good (or even neutral) alien would be unheard of. ** The Alien Ally is a Cycloid. It has given Chuck an alien mutagen, and Chuck even willingly uses the alien mutagen on himself.(thus adding more new gameplay options and abilities for Chuck.) Chuck even lets himself get bitten by a vampire and a werewolf at the same time at one point.(Which adds even more new gameplay options and abilities for Chuck.) *** It might be better if Chuck gets bitten against his own will. If Katey makes it to her teen years, I don't think she'll take too kindly to finding out that her dad voluntarily let two creatures bite him and infect him with something. She was also bitten and infected (by her mom, to make it worse), and that made her life difficult. *** Can you imagine the awkward father-daughter conversation that would ensue? ''"Ah, crap! You found my vampirism medication. OK, I'll tell you. Remember when your mom bit you? Well, two monsters bit me and now I'm infected with something too. Don't worry - I LET them, because I needed supernatural powers to save the world. That makes two of us! Honey.... Katie.... HONEY, WAIT!" *Door slams*'' * Or how about this idea instead: ** At one point, The Alien Ally gives Chuck an Alien Mutagen, and Chuck even willingly uses the Alien Mutagen on himself. Could that work better? *** That would work. As long as it isn't a bite or something that infects Chuck with a negative trait (like gradual death or mutating into something mean and unstoppable), I don't think Katey would mind. ** The effects of the Alien Mutagen: The user of said Alien Mutagen gains powers similar to Albert Wesker's, Manuela Hildago's, and Jack Krauser's as a result of using it. Don't worry, TNeck, Chuck is still the hero of this story idea and Chuck still has full of control of himself. Would this work? Why would this give Chuck an even bigger advantage against Demon Tyrone *** Is the mutagen temporary, or permanent? Either way, if Demon TK is just a more athletic version of himself (when he was alive), he doesn't have a way to boost his own strength like Chuck. Refresh my memory on what Wesker, Hildago and Krauser's powers are. **** The mutagen is permanent, and Chuck is proud and happy that the mutagen is permanent. ***** Cool. That works. ****** What reason could Chuck be very happy about the mutagen being permanent? ******* If it helps him defend himself and help others in crisis, then why the hell wouldn't Chuck be happy? That is... unless it gives him dysentery or something. Then it'd be more of a necessary evil. * And the reason for the Demon and Gothic Monster enemies? One of the locations take place in Hell. ** Interesting. How does Chuck get to Hell? *** Demon Sullivan lets Chuck and Duke go inside Hell via a portal, and Demon Leon calls Chuck a pussy again, which makes Chuck to fell ashamed. Chuck tells Duke about all the insults and taunts that Leon said to him during Fortune City, which makes Duke very angry at Leon. **** It seems a little weird to have Chuck complain about the insults. Maybe it's just me, but it makes Chuck look like a little kid that's tattling on a bully (Leon) to his big brother (Duke). Usually when a character insults Chuck, he takes it in stride or uses it as motivation. * And I decided to keep the idea of an Asylum as one of the locations. How could that be a reference to Dead Rising's Psychos? ** Since none of the Dead Rising psychos ever live, you'd have to have a few brand new Dead Rising style psychopaths on the loose. * How are these ideas? ** This went from a Dead Rising & Duke Nukem crossover to a horror movie fan's wet dream (especially in terms of boss battles). It's not a bad thing, but I think you need some more Duke elements in the story for more balance. There's a lot of Dead Rising and horror lore (Dracula, werewolves, demons, etc), but not as much Duke Nukem. ** On the flip side, at times it's tough to completely follow your ideas. One moment you're discussing the prologue. Then you show me a list of enemies and talk about individual boss battle/event cutscenes. It's hard to judge things like Angel Pam and Succubus Rebecca without knowing how the story builds up to their encounter. **'It's good that you're excited about your idea and going into creative overdrive, but you shouldn't be jumping ahead to boss battles or anything until you've finished writing the story behind them. It's like going from Point A to Point B to Point S to Point J... it's erratic. It'll be easier for me to follow if you tell me everything in order.' Yet another idea: * Although Chuck now wields the Mutagen Powers, Mayhem The Clown now has the Combo Armor! (and Mayhem knows how to use the Combo Armor!) This quite obviously makes Mayhem The Clown another major enemy, don't you agree? ** I agree. How does Mayhem get the Combo Armor? *** If he knocks Chuck unconscious and takes it, that would probably be a plothole. I don't think a metallic suit would be as easy to remove as a wifebeater or a pair of socks unless there's some kind of button combination to make the suit remove itself. That, and unless he's the exact same build as Chuck, he couldn't just wear the same armor as is. *** If he makes his own, then that's fine. I think visually, Mayhem's Combo Armor would need to look more tattered and put together in more of an amateurish fashion to give it that maniacal clown feel. **** Mayhem is in the exact same build as Chuck, which is why Mayhem can and will wear and use the very same Combo Armor. Oh, and the Combo Armor does have a button combination, which is why Mayhem is able to take it. ***** An athletic clown is a nice break from the norm. You don't see a lot of athletic clowns in games, movies and television. * Perhaps the Agent TNeck character could use meme based attacks? Are you alright with this idea? ** Like internet memes? Things like LOLcats, Trololo and RickRolling? I don't really go for that kind of stuff, so it probably wouldn't make sense to give a character based on me those kinds of attacks. ** If I'm wrong and you're talking about a different kind of meme, then I'd be glad to hear your idea. *** Sorry, TNeck, May I ask what memes do you like? **** I like the sarcastic ones where they show a person/animal's face with a statement at the top and a hilarious response at the bottom. This is a good example. * Sorry for asking too many questions. ** It's OK. I enjoy answering them. Although some of them seem like extremely obvious questions (no offense). *** Like the way you told me about the positive qualities about the mutagen then asked, "What reason could Chuck be very happy about the mutagen being permanent?" It'd be like telling someone that the place they're flying to for a vacation will have amazing weather and several discounts at every store that's there... then asking, "Why would that make you happy?" Heh heh... are you a psychiatrist, or are you still designing a game here? * Chuck will still make Combo Weapons, but since Chuck is now a Mutant, he now chooses to give the combo weapons and other combo objects to survivors and EDF officers. If you have any questions or concerns about this idea, or any advice to improve it, I'd gladly like to hear it please. ** Well, that makes sense from a survival standpoint. He should still try to use his mutant abilities with his Combo Weapons from time to time instead of being a complete "Combo Weapon Santa Claus", but that's just my opinion. * Here's another Death Battle Idea: The EDF mostly rely on The King. But how do they fare in a fight on their own without The King? * EDF Officers VS. The Joker ** Cameo appearance with Duke's corpse...........Joker successfully killed the Duke prior to the Death Battle. *** How's this Death Battle Idea? **** Man, Sampler. Sometimes it seems like you've got a one track mind. ***** I just told you about the flaws of pitting generic characters against star characters in Death Battles... and here you go setting up another Death Battle with them. ***** There have been times throughout my talk page where I've thought, "Is this guy even listening to me?" **** As for the idea itself, it's one sided. ***** If the Joker can constantly escape and outwit the police forces of Gotham, I can't see the EDF (which has better gear than Gotham City but less competent officers) actually stopping him. ***** If the Joker killed Duke, that automatically eliminates the EDF's chance of winning. It's like taking the stars away from a sports team and expecting the bench players (EDF officers) to bring home a championship against another team with a superstar (Joker). ***** Bringing a guy's corpse to a battle definitely sounds like the Joker. * Actually, I was just kidding... ** Ah, a deliberate attempt to waste my free time good sense of humor. That was a good one, Sampler. * ...but this is the serious Death Battle Idea: Talia Al Ghul, Harly Quinn, Poison Ivy, Mileena, Juri, and Anna Williams ("Team Villainess") vs. The Duke, Captain Dylan, and General Graves ("Team Duke"). ** EDF Officers will just help aid Team Duke. ** What could the theme of this Death Battle Idea be? *** Battle of the SeXXXes. You've gotta have the XXX in the name because Duke Nukem is in the fight. Ideally, Team Duke would be lured to an abandoned adult nightclub. Upon sight, he sees Talia tied to a stripper's pole. Duke being Duke, he mistakes her for an innocent stripper and unties her, which triggers an ambush from Team Villainess. SAMPLER's Death Battles. * Battle Royale of the Killer Bad Seeds: Owlman.(From DC.) Vs. Tighten.(From Dreamworks.) Vs. Daken.(From Marvel.) Vs. Evil Ryu (From Capcom.) Vs. Mileena. (From Midway.) Vs. Metal Sonic (From Sega.) ** I only know about three of the combatants, so I'll have to pass. When you rattle off characters for these battles, it would help tremendously if you laid out what powers and weapons they would be able to use in case I don't know anything about them. I can give you a better opinion that way. * Hey, TNeck, I have an idea for a Death Battle... the six most famous Tara Strong characters Battle Royale: ** Twilight Sparkle.(From My Little Pony.) ** 10 year old Ben Tennyson.(From Ben 10.) ** Juliet Starling.(From Lollipop Chainsaw.) ** Timmy Turner.(From Fairly Odd Parents.) ** Raven.(From Teen Titans.) ** Margaret Moonlight.(From No More Heroes.) * Who do you think will win in this Death Battle Battle Royale idea? I think It's really hard to say, don't you agree? ** Man... your ideas would be licensing nightmares. I'm not familiar with 3 of the 6 combatants, so I can't answer this very well. *** Timmy is physically the weakest of the six. Without Cosmo and Wanda, he would get his ass kicked. If their wishes backfire, he's screwed. If they don't, he might be able to hold his own. *** Twilight Sparkle is an unknown quantity. I'm not really familiar with her abilities, since I never watched the show. Physically I would give her the edge over Timmy. *** Ben 10 has a good arsenal of abilities and is athletic for his age, but he's probably one of the least mature of the 6, which could lead to problems in battle. *** The adult women (Margaret Moonlight and Juliet Starling) would be the most athletic. I'm not familiar with their abilities, though. *** Even though Raven is only a teenager, she's obviously athletic, and her superpowers would probably make her as dangerous as the two adult women. **** Why do Death Battle fans say that Timmy Turner would be cannon fodder in a Death Battle (Oh, and for some reason the question mark button on my computer won't work right now.) ***** They probably do because he gets excessively bullied in his own cartoon - the sign of a person that can't really defend himself. In this case, take away everybody's powers, and Timmy is still physically the weakest. He's the shortest, and he barely has limbs. It's hard to throw good punches without much of a wingspan. ***** Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda (who would be extra motivated to protect him), but they still have a tendency to botch wishes. If Timmy wishes he could block punches, what happens when another combatant kicks him or uses magic? What if he gets kicked in the stomach and can't speak because the blow was that suffocating? How will he wish for defensive help, then? * Here's this crossover idea: Ben Tennyson.(Teenager) vs. the Marvel Zombies. ** Why do some fans say that the ten year old Ben Tennyson fighting the Marvel Zombies could cause controversy? and that the teenage Ben Tennyson would be more appropriate? (Oh, and my computer's question mark button works again. Hooray!) *** I think the problem is that a kid (that doesn't have any extreme/dangerous mental deficiencies) isn't going to have the fortitude to kill something, even if it is a zombie (which is technically already dead). The teenage Ben would probably be mature enough and less likely to freeze in a situation where he needs to kill something to survive. *** That's the issue with setting up Death Battles with child characters. The guys that conceive these battles are grossly underrating the power of the word "death". Is someone like Timmy Turner going to wish for Cosmo and Wanda to kill someone when they're writhing on the ground in pain, and unable to defend themselves from a killing blow? **** It would be like handing a hunting knife to your 8-year daughter and telling her to put down a deer that didn't quite die, when your car blasted it while it tried to cross the highway. It's not that easy to make a kid take another life. Hell, some kids even hesitate to kill insects. * Another Death Battle Idea: Creepers (From Minecraft), Vs. Pyramid Heads (from Silent Hill) ** Battle of the most famous Minecraft enemy vs the most famous Silent Hill enemy! This might not be a close fight, sadly. *** After doing some Google searching, I am now sort of familiar with Creepers (I've never played Minecraft, although I've heard of it). According to the Minecraft Wiki, they fear cats. If the multiple incarnations of the Pyramid Head capture a few cats prior to the death battle, they would have an early advantage. The Creepers won't explode or fight back if they're too busy running away from cats. * Another Death Battle Idea: random generic group of Jedi vs. Chuck Norris. ** To make this battle more interesting, scatter a bunch of paddles, bears, and Bruce Lee Clones to aid the random generic Jedi group. *** A death battle with generic characters will probably be stale no matter what. When I was a little kid, I watched Power Rangers. However, I didn't watch the show to see the Power Rangers beat up a bunch of Putty Patrollers (the generic enemies). I always wanted to see them fight the major villain of the day. ** Wiz and Boomstick can also intervene. I think the outcome will probably have Boomstick butthurt, right? Would Wiz and Boonstick get angry if they had to intervene in a Death Battle? *** No idea. I've heard about ScrewAttack, but I'm not too familiar with Wiz and Boomstick. * Alright, instead of generic characters, how about Obi Wan Kenobi vs. Chuck Norris? ** OK. Now we're talking. * And scatter a bunch of paddles, bears, and Bruce Lees to aid Obi Wan Kenobi. ** If that's the case, then you need to even the odds a little by Chuck Norris some of his firearms from Texas, Walker Ranger. Otherwise it's a guy using hand to hand combat against a skilled Jedi with a Lightsaber (a weapon that can cause dismemberment) and a bunch of his opponent's weaknesses at his disposal. If Chuck Norris is too busy dealing with several live bears and Bruce Lee clones, that gives Obi Wan too much of an opportunity to behead him with the Lightsaber. ** You need to keep these battles balanced and unbiased if you want them to be interesting. * Alright, Chuck Norris also gets his firearms from Texas Walker Ranger, and some of the Star Wars Blasters. And Obi Wan Kenobi gets to use the Force. ** Much better. See how much better your Death Battles sound when they've got major fictional characters and aren't so one-sided? ** On the other hand, I think you should just have one bear and one Bruce Lee helping Obi Wan. 3 on 1 sounds a little more ideal than 5+ on 1. * For some reason I wanted to give Chuck Norris some of the Star Wars Blasters. ** He's proficient with weapons in Texas, Walker Ranger and it gives him a reliable long range option to avoid getting struck by Obi Wan and the others' melee attacks. Although Obi Wan can deflect the blaster shots with his Lightsaber and Lee would be nimble enough to evade them, the bear would probably be screwed. A large, slow moving flesh target could easily get torn apart by fast laserfire from a skilled gunman. * Whenever I hear a Death Battle Idea involving Batman as one of the Death Battle Warriors, I hope it gets rejected. Is that understandable? ** Yeah. He's basically a superhero MacGyver. He always wins and always has some kind of gadget or trick to put the odds in his favor. Batman's not a boring character or anything, but his win/loss ratio is just too incredible to put him in a Death Battle - especially one with dudes like Timmy Turner and Pee Wee Herman. If you try to handicap him by taking away his gadgets or making him fight with a 105 degree fever, he wouldn't be Batman and the fight would be even more boring than if he was armed and healthy. ** Just out of curiosity, is there some kind of messageboard or something you discuss these Death Battles on? There's gotta be - you wouldn't just come to a Dead Rising messageboard to talk about this stuff. Man, I gotta see this for myself. * Yes, there are some Death Battle Messageboards, mostly on Screwattack. ** I see. That explains the random ScrewAttack reference you made the other day. * And for some reason, whenever I think of a Death Battle involving Chuck Greene, I prefer allowing him to use the items of whichever universe the Death Battle takes place in. Is that understandable? ** Sure. I imagine that a guy like Chuck that's creative enough to invent his own improv-weapons would be able to learn new weapons quickly. * For example, in a Chuck Greene VS. Original Sinister Six Death Battle Idea, I chose to make it more interesting by allowing Chuck Greene to also use: ** Gamma Radiation.(on himself) ** Pym Particles.(on himself) ** Radioactive Spider Bite.(on himself) *** Imagine that Death Battle Idea. And why would Chuck Greene choose to gain powers in order to defeat the Sinister Six? **** Well, it's a group of supervillains. A normal human like Chuck can't take on all six. * How about this WTF moment ending to the Chuck Greene Vs. Sinister Six Death Battle Idea: ** After Chuck kills the Sinister Six, Spiderman and the Avengers scold him. Captain America then punches Chuck, and then Captain America slaps a special pair of handcuffs on Chuck. *** I think it'd be cooler if Captain America threw his shield full force at Chuck to knock him unconscious. After fighting six supervillains, Chuck would be completely exhausted and susceptible to a knockout blow like that. ** 1 day later: Duke is informed about Chuck's arrest for the slaying of the Sinister Six, and Duke gets really angry that Chuck got arrested for the slaying of the Sinister Six (I wanted this Death Battle Idea to take place some time after my crossover idea.) *** Good. I assumed this Death Battle wasn't part of your video game idea, for the sake of realism. I know you have a profound passion for Marvel lore, but it has no place in a Dead Rising/Duke Nukem crossover. ** Oh, and the Duke boss enemy was just a nightmare sequence Chuck had. *** OK, cool. * Chuck is now a prisoner in the Negative Zone. The EDF are against Chuck's imprisonment, and constant battles between The Duke (using a magic wand that looks like a chainsaw) and The Avengers begin. Do you think it is understandable that Duke decides to use a magic wand in an attempt to defeat The Avengers? And why would Duke want his magic wand to resemble a chainsaw? ** I'm not sure how magic could exist in the Dead Rising/Duke Nukem crossover universe, but he would need it to take on guys with superpowers (which is why the Avengers' presence - whether during the crossover or following it - doesn't make sense). ** As for preferring a chainsaw, a macho dude like Duke has too much pride to be waving around a magic wand. Swinging a chainsaw around to cast magic spells sounds more chaotic and fits his character better. * Meanwhile, Duke's Girls shout "Why'd you arrest Chuck?!!? WHAT DID HE DO!!!!?!!" at Captain America. ** The SHIELD Agents respond by saying "Mr. Greene murdered the Sinister Six. He (Chuck) had to be arrested for that!" ** Duke's Girls then go on a rant, and then tell the SHIELD Agents "He (Chuck) was just trying to help out!" ** The SHIELD Agents and Cap then say "Chuck murdered a group of supervillians. What makes him better then them?" ** Duke's girls get really pissed off and start going on a rant. one of them even punches Captain America in the face. Duke's Girls then shout "YOU CRUELLY CONVICTED AN INNOCENT MAN!!!!!!" *** I know this is supposed to be a serious scene, but having an angry Holsom punch Captain America in the face is sliding into the realm of comic relief. For that reason, I like it. * At one point, Duke tries to free Chuck from the Negative Zone. But he (Duke) fails and is easily defeated by Black Widow. ** Duke then says that he is embarrassed. The scene shows him on the floor and brutally beaten. (obviously beaten by Black Widow.) ** "Get used to it" Black Widow responds, as she punches Duke and then injects him with a tranquilizer and places a pair of handcuffs on him. the screen then goes black. *** It would be an interesting twist to have a superheroine brutally kick Duke's ass, considering that he's been defending women from harm for years (until DNF, where he allows countless babes to die). *** At the same time, you have to think about how some diehard Duke fans would react to him getting brutalized by a woman (even though she is a superheroine). His games are supposed to be comically misogynistic, and this event is the complete opposite of that. You could probably make it more Duke fan friendly by having him crack jokes the entire fight, as if he enjoys the beating. **** Going back to what I said earlier, this is a drawback to adding superheroes and supervillains to a plot that has normal humans (Chuck, Duke) as the stars. It disrupts the balance, and the normal characters have to do ridiculous things (willingly mutate, obtain a convenient magic chainsaw) to even the odds. * Duke does say several jokes as he is being brutalized: "Black Widow Wins: Heroic Brutality.", "Apparently, my weakness is fighting against only one Avenger.", and "Widow, you are the Lara Croft of the Avengers." ** Those aren't Duke-like jokes. That's using nods to other franchises to kiss his opponent's ass. *** Duke would probably crack a bunch of borderline misogynistic jokes. "You already have three orifices, baby. Uncle Duke will tear you a fourth." *** "You must get pretty dry being a widow, baby." Stuff like that. This is Duke Nukem we're talking about here, Sampler. Not some nerdy choir boy that compliments his ass-kicker. * Five Days later: ** General Graves and General Fury to debate about both Chuck's and Duke's arrest. Nick Fury firmly believes that it was justifiable to arrest them both. ** Graves insists that both Chuck and Duke are innocent. ** Nick Fury responds by tells Graves that Chuck killed the Sinister Six, and Duke was trying to break Chuck out of imprisonment. "So both of them (Chuck and Duke) are guilty." Nick Fury says sternly. ** Graves and Fury continue their argument. Can you imagine all of the awkwardness? *** It would be strange for Nick Fury to be so adamant about persecuting vigilantes. After all, he has worked with a very successful one (the Punisher). Hell, they even starred in a 90s Punisher arcade game where they fought together. If anything, I would expect him to be more neutral. Then again, I don't know if Marvel has dramatically changed his personality or anything after the Samuel L. Jackson remodel for Ultimate Marvel. * Would Creepers (the most famous Minecraft Enemy) count as generic characters? ** In a sense, yes. If Minecraft has a unique Creeper with its own name that stood out amongst the regular Creepers, it wouldn't be considered generic. ** To better illustrate, Goombas in the Mario universe are generic enemies. However, the Paper Mario games have Goomba characters that fight alongside Mario, are actually significant and stand out amongst the standard Goomba enemies. Those Goombas are not generic. SAMPLER asking. * TNeck, Here's what the Demonic Leon's, Sullivan's, and Tyrone's evil intention is: They all want and try to take control of Hell, and succeed. Would that make them potentially major enemies? ** Yeah, of course. Nobody wants all Hell to break loose figuratively and literally speaking. All three of these guys are out of their minds and lack any semblance of a moral compass. They're also more than likely bitter about being dead, which would only add to Chuck's stress level. What if they succeed and use Hell to go after Katey and Stacey to get back at Chuck? * What does the term "turning heel" mean? ** It's a pro wrestling term that means "becoming a bad guy or a villain". In pro wrestling, when someone turns heel, it means that they were once a good guy but are now deliberately doing something bad (like attacking a good guy or insulting the fans) to make the fans boo and hate them. * Sorry, TNeck, but may I ask what the term "sordid" means? ** It means filthy or nasty. I used it in the sense that Katey is usually with her dad in (or near) areas with gore, rotting dead bodies, several murders and very unpleasant people. A kid has no business dealing with any of that. * I decided to come up with a group of new characters for the fanfic story: Agent TNeck, Agent A, Agent FrankieWest, Agent MisterTrouble, Agent Maddacheeb and Agent Jax Kenobi as a referance to the DeadRisingWiki. Are you fine with this idea? ** From a Dead Rising fan's view, it would be great to be featured in a Dead Rising game along with the Dead Rising Wiki. ** From a cinematography view, the idea has some flaws. If you're going to have some kind of significant agent in the game, it would probably be better if you just had one agent with a fleshed out personality instead of six separate agents. If they're all minor characters, then never mind - that would be OK. *** If they're actually going to be significant characters, you would have to divide screen-time between the agents or have one agent be the leader of the other agents and get the most screen-time. * I also can't decide which group the agent characters could work for. Sorry, TNeck. ** It's fine. In a way, it makes them more interesting and unpredictable if they're neutral. * And the Agent TNeck character is the one that uses the Power Armor and wrestling moves. Agent TNeck's job is to supervise the Alien Ally. Are you sure you're okay with me featuring you as a character in this story? ** I'm OK with it, but it might be better to call him Agent T just so that the reference to me isn't so blatant. The only problem I see is that three characters have Power Armor now: Chuck, Mayhem and Agent T(Neck). It might take away its unique quality if too many characters have access to it. *** Actually, Chuck is now using the Alien Mutagen Powers instead. At one point, the group of EDF agents named after Dead Rising Forum users start calling Chuck "The Superhero." *** At one point, Chuck asks Duke's Girls why people now keep calling him "The Superhero", while he generates a Wesker-esque tentacle, and a Krauser-like arm blade from his arms. Duke's Girls then say "You've just answered your own question, Chuck." **** Wait, so Chuck doesn't have the Power Armor at all? He still needs to build weapons and unique objects if you want Dead Rising fans to recognize him as Chuck Greene. Otherwise he'll just be some mentally unstable mutant with bleached spiked hair, instead of the sarcastic badass with a heart of gold that got the best of a corrupt pharmaceutical company twice and survived Fortune City by building combo weapons to defend himself. * Are you familiar with the Marvel Zombies series? ** Unfortunately not. * Is is just me, or does Case West feel kind of like a buddy cop film? ** Yeah. now that you mention it. Frank and Chuck had great chemistry. As much as I belittle Capcom Vancouver's writers for their shortcomings, they got Frank and Chuck's team chemistry down to a T. * What is Duke's EDF rank? Officer? Captain? Sergeant? Colonel? Lieutenant? or some other rank? ** Generalissimo, although he'd still act more like a 3rd party vigilante. They'd call him Generalissimo Nukem. I could see Duke getting tired of a fancy title like that, and casually demanding the EDF to just call him Duke. * I decided on a new fanfic idea. How about a Duke-verse spin-off/side story starring a completely new protagonist?: ** Officer Rick Max Mike John Marcus Frank. I always wondered what the POV of other characters during the alien invasions were like. (In this case, a policeman that survives the invasion.) ** This police officer (Rick Max Mike John Marcus Frank) is stoic, serious, stealthy, and strategist type of character. He sometimes encounters The Duke, but he'll mostly encounter EDF Officers, and General Graves. ** Also, Rick will also encounter zombies as well. *** Sounds interesting. It would be cool to see Duke being Duke from third person. It reminds me of those Half Life expansion packs that let you play as Barney and Adrian (HECU soldier). They could see Freeman running around Black Mesa, but couldn't interact with him. *** '''However, if Chuck isn't there, then you probably don't need zombies unless the aliens are creating them. Duke Nukem works more as a sci-fi humans vs. aliens story than a sci-fi zombie outbreak story. * It's a spinoff idea. The zombies in this spin-off were accidently created by the police force Rick works with. (However, there could be small "Easter Eggs" aka references to the Dead Rising crossover.) ** Ah, I see. That idea has a lot of potential. As goofy as the EDF officers are, they probably would try something like creating zombies to help combat the aliens (which you're calling the Cycloids in this story if I'm not mistaken). * At one point, one of Duke's girls tries to flirt with and ask out Rick multiple times, only to be continually rejected by Rick. Sadly, the girl keeps trying to the point that Rick gets so annoyed, that Rick angrily BITES the girl on her arm. Several EDF officers witness this. Imagine all of the possible funny misinterpretations that could happen afterwards. ** I'd hate to be Mr. Realism, but I just can't imagine a stoic, serious adult male biting a young woman on her arm. Considering he's a cop, there's a certain level of manliness he'd need to display to fit his personality and occupation. Biting a woman isn't particularly manly, to say the least. Usually it happens the other way around. ** I mean, don't get me wrong - it would be comical and has a lot of potential for a unique outcome, but you have to think about who's going to be reading a Duke Nukem spinoff: males that like games with macho, badass elements. Some of them might even be cops themselves. If they see a dude bite a girl because she was flirting with him, it is highly likely that they'll tune out your story. * Alternative Scene (How's this alternative scene? or would this count as three scenes?): ** They could work consecutively, although I think the first scene should be separate. The second and third scene can be combined since they both have Halo references during combat. * At one point one of Duke's Girls try to flirt with and ask out Rick, only to be continually rejected by Rick. The Holsom Twin keeps trying, but Rick once again rejects Mary Holsom, and then Rick talks about his daughter and son. ** Good idea. This is better than having him lose his mind and bite the Holsom. It gives him depth: having a family and being unwilling to commit adultery. In the lecherous Duke Nukem universe, you're probably considered insane if you don't want to commit adultery. It makes Rick stand out. *** That would also explain why Mary Holsom is flirting with Rick, an officer that's on a lower level than Duke. The Duke universe isn't really adamant about relationships and loyalty. * The Holsom then asks if Rick's son is named Carl, and then she asks if Rick's daughter is named Judith. ** How would she get that information without Rick telling her? Unless Rick has his privacy options set up improperly on the Duke Nukem universe's equivalent of Facebook (or something like that)? If a girl knew the names of my kids (without me telling her) after only knowing her for like 20 minutes, I would be creeped out and suspicious. It might be better if she asks Rick if he has any kids. He could tell her, hoping that would deter her flirtatious advances. * He finds the Power Armor on top of a storage case, and Rick puts the Power Armor on and uses the Power Armor, stealth, and strategies in order to defeat several Zombies and Cycloids. The girl happily shouts quotes like: "Me and my twin sister were toooootal fans of Master Chief when we were little kids!" or "Why do you take a looooong time to beat the common enemies?" ** The lines you gave the Holsom are interestingly odd. Is Halo just a video game in this universe, or does Master Chief actually exist? According to Wikipedia, Halo takes place in the 26th Century. Duke Nukem is supposed to be closer to modern day if I recall correctly. Master Chief wouldn't even be alive. * Halo is a video game in this universe. However, at one point Graves says that the Power Armor is an upgraded variant of an armor they intend to produce in the 26th Century. ** That could actually be pretty hilarious... a police force in the 21st Century trying to plan 500 years ahead. Ha ha. It's like those vintage cartoons that depicted the early 21st Century as some space age metropolis with consumer model spaceships replacing automobiles, robotic butlers that middle class citizens could afford and conveyor belt streets. It's not really pragmatic to anticipate something so far ahead, but it does give the EDF a unique sense of overconfidence. ** At the same time, if Rick is fighting enemies in Power Armor, why are the Holsoms nearby him? Are they communicating to him through radio, or are they following him into danger? I just can't picture two young women in schoolgirl attire willingly remaining close to a guy that's fighting zombies. It'd be like a cop getting into a gunfight with a criminal, while the cop's wife hides behind cover and offers commentary on the situation. * They're communicating with Rick through radio. ** Ah. In that case, it's fine. * A EDF Officer then curiously asks "Wait, not that it matters, but isn't Halo an M-Rated game?" * Rick then asks "What and who are you talking about?" Why would Rick not know what the girl and the random EDF Officer are talking about when they mention Master Chief and Halo? ** It's the whole "breaking the 4th wall" thing you like to do with all of your fan fiction brainstorming work. Someone mentions a person or entity from a completely different franchise, and another character gets confused because they are in a completely different franchise and not aware of their existence. You do it all the time... no offense. * By the way, my talk page is getting a little too messy now. I'm going to start deleting some of the older conversations soon, but I'll save a backup of everything to a text document for future reference. OTR case pages Keep up the good work! You set up those pages perfectly! --Mistertrouble189 14:22, 22 June 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Glad I could be of help. --TNeck 00:44, 25 June 2012 (UTC) Meme Questions: * This is a new section. ** First question for a Death Battle Idea as well: Chuck Norris Vs. Vin Diesel. *** Will the overrated meme man win? or will Vin Diesel reclaim his former glory? I think this would be a rather fair fight, don't you agree? **** A 44 year old badass (Diesel) versus a 72 year old badass (Norris)? I know Chuck Norris is extremely fit for his age, but if Norris isn't magically overpowered like he is in his meme jokes, I'd favor Vin Diesel to win it. A 28 year age difference can't be ignored. There's a reason guys retire from athletics when they get too old. **** The tables can turn if both men are fighting in their prime (the age/time period where they were most physically fit), but you didn't specify any rules, conditions or parameters for the battle. * Did you know the meme version of Chuck Norris has a few weaknesses? ** His major weaknesses- *** Bruce Lee. *** Paddles. *** Annoying Orange. *** Another Chuck Norris. *** Muffins or Cupcakes. ** His minor weaknesses- *** Bears. *** Abe Lincoln. ** What do you think of these? *** I need some kind of evidence that the Internet openly accepts these as Chuck Norris's weaknesses before I comment. Like I said before, I don't follow internet memes very closely so I don't know if any of these are true or just something else that came to your mind because you ate pork rinds before going to bed again. **** No, Chuck Norris' weaknesses have nothing to do with memes at all, what-so-ever. ***** In one of his films, Chuck Norris fends off a bear, but the bear bites Chuck Norris. While Chuck Norris does defeats the bear, Chuck Norris still felt pain from the bear biting him. The part where Chuck is fighting the bear is shown on YouTube. ***** In a YouTube video, a Pokemon parody showed A Chuck Norris Pokemon battling an Annoying Orange Pokemon. The Chuck Norris Pokemon gets captured inside a Pokeball. Some of the Chuck Norris Pokemon's attacks misses the Annoying Orange Pokemon. ***** In a Deviantart picture, Chuck Norris is seen eating and enjoying what appears to be a Cupcake, but some comments about that picture say he was eating a Muffin. ***** In an Epic Rap Battles video which had Abe Lincoln Vs. Chuck Norris, some of the comments about that video say that Abe Lincoln won. ***** Various Youtube Comments And Yahoo Question Answers say that Chuck Norris' weakness is another Chuck Norris. ***** In one episode of Walker Texas Ranger, Chuck Norris is hit with a paddle during one scene. There was one GIF about this. ***** In the film Return of the Dragon, Bruce Lee defeats Chuck Norris. ****** In that case, there are three canon weaknesses: what happened in the film with the bear, the paddle in Walker: Texas Ranger, and Bruce Lee in Return of the Dragon. I can also accept another Chuck Norris being a weakness, despite that being a fan opinion. It makes sense. ******* A YouTube Pokemon parody can't exactly define one of Chuck Norris's weaknesses. Being a fan made video, Chuck Norris wasn't able to put his creative input into the video (like he could with his movies and TV shows), so I can't accept it as the truth. If the video has an 8 figure view count and is generally accepted by the fans of Chuck Norris as being true, then I might change my mind. ******* The winner of the Chuck Norris and Abraham Lincoln Epic Rap Battle of History is an opinion. If a worldwide poll deemed Abe the true winner, I could accept it. ******* The worst one you've listed has to be the muffin/cupcake weakness. Soft food is a Chuck Norris weakness... just because he was eating it...? What? This goes back to the YouTube Pokemon parody criticism. You can't just accept fan made content as gospel. "I saw it in something a fan drew, so it's true." I don't think it's that cut and dry. * There is a new Michael Bay meme. According to the Know Your Meme website, Michael Bay gained a mini-Anti Chuck Norris-like reputation. Why would Michael Bay get an Anti-Chuck Norris reputation? ** Well, the bulk of the Internet tends to underrate Michael Bay's abilities like the way they overrate Chuck Norris's abilities... I guess. You're asking the wrong guy (again). More of SAMPLER's Death Battle Ideas: * Battle Royale of Videogame's Chuck Norrises: Gordon Freeman. Vs. The Duke. Vs. Frank West. Vs. Captain Falcon. ** Interesting roster of combatants. It's about damn time you actually give me a death battle where I know the entire cast. Heh... I don't buy every video game or comic in the world, you know. *** Frank West is the oldest at 41 and probably the craftiest at dealing with unexpected curveballs in battle. Although he's pretty strong and great with weapons, his joints are probably in the worst shape out of the four combatants. *** I believe Falcon is 37. He's amazingly fit and I assume Falcon would actually use the gun in his holster to even the odds. He's definitely the fastest out of these combatants, but his strongest physical move (the Falcon Punch) is fairly predictable. *** I imagine Duke is in his 30s. Him and Falcon are similar - athletic showmen that can use guns. I think Duke would be the least reluctant to brutally murder any of the other combatants, which gives him a mental edge. *** Freeman is physically in his late 20s "thanks" to the G-Man. Freeman is excellent with weapons, and his HEV suit makes him artificially athletic enough to match up with the others. Without it, he'd surely get his ass kicked. If he bought toxins to the battlefield, he would be at a great advantage. * And the Battlefield of choice: Garry's Mod! ** Are you talking about the standard map that Garry's Mod loads for single player? That generic city map with the body of water? The last time I played Garry's mod, I was surfing around on a saw blade with the gravity gun, levitated upwards (while riding it) and died in midair. I think that's the map I used. *** Perhaps the generic city map? **** OK. Generic city map it is. * As a bonus: Halo weapons, Doom weapons, Resident Evil Viruses, Freeman's Toxins, and Mario Powerups scattered around. ** Can we also assume that Captain Falcon and Frank West can use Mario Powerups? ** And could Freeman use Resident Evil's Viruses? *** I think it would probably be more interesting if only weapons from the 4 Death Battlers' franchises were available. I know F-Zero doesn't have any items other than boost power pads or vehicles, but Dead Rising, Half Life and Duke Nukem have plenty of weapons and items for the fighters to use. * Ever heard of Mingebags and Trolls? ** The two most irritating internet beings: Mingebags Vs. Trolls. BATTLE OF CANNON FODDER!!!!! *** Ah, so you're the Guest that kept going on about Mingebags in that probable spammers topic. I had a feeling when you bought up GMod out of nowhere. *** '''In any case, the Mingebags would probably lose. **** '''Mingebags are newbies that don't quite understand GMod and never change the default name GMod assigns them. Laziness and ignorance are bad qualities to have as a combatant. **** Trolls are usually introvert masterminds that can get a rise out of nearly anyone on the internet. They have an extremist "do whatever it takes" approach their craft, which can be good and bad in combat. **** It's pretty much newbie nuisances versus veteran trolls. Assuming both Mingebags and Trolls are depicted as lanky nerds with very little muscle in the death battle, the Trolls would still have a mental advantage. * How's this Death Battle Idea? ** Captain Falcon and Capatain America ("Team Captain"-Pun partially intended) Vs. The Duke and Chuck Norris ("Team Overrated") *** Duke isn't overrated. To be overrated, he'd have to star in a decent game that deserved a 75%, but got 90% or better scores from game reviewers that bought into the hype. The masses regard Duke Nukem Forever as a flop. ** What could the theme of that Death Battle be? *** "To kill or not to kill?" Captain Falcon and Captain America avoid killing villains, while Duke and Chuck Norris see it as a necessity. * How about this crossover idea? Chuck Greene teaming up with the Team Fortress 2 Team. ** From a gameplay standpoint (Chuck being assisted by a TF2 character during a zombie outbreak) would be interesting. They would need to add team and class based elements to the Dead Rising gameplay to make it a true crossover instead of just "Dead Rising with Team Fortress 2 characters". ** From a story standpoint... not so much. Dead Rising has its goofy moments, but the story is intended to be serious. Team Fortress 2 has a lot of lore that matches up with Dead Rising's zaniness, but it's all out goofy. The semblance of plot TF2 actually has isn't serious. Both series also follow different rules of mortality. *** On top of that, Dead Rising takes place in a modern day setting. TF2 seems to take place in the late 60s if I'm not mistaken. They'd have to introduce some corny time traveling plot, or adjust one series so that it can believably take place in the other series' time period. *** It wouldn't be as impossible as doing a Gullah Gullah Island crossover with the Men In Black series, but Valve and Capcom would need to be creative as hell to make it work. * Think about it, wouldn't the Scout go fanboy? ** I think the only person the Scout would be interested in impressing would be Stacey. When Valve started their Mac campaign, they released a TF2 comic about an Apple store. The Scout spent most of the comic trying to woo the sales clerk. I don't think someone as arrogant as the Scout would excessively admire Chuck like a fanboy. * And could Phenotrans work as minor or major antagonists for this crossover idea? ** The easiest thing to do with the plot would be having Marian Mallon and the Administrator experiment with an outbreak in a team deathmatch setting. * Medic might even use the Uber Beam on Chuck. ** Sure, I don't see why not. * I think Chuck might not trust Spy though. ** Nobody trusts the Spy. * Oh, and this crossover will have absolutely NO zombies at all what-so-ever. Instead, Phenotrans and Mann Co. decides to experiment on Saxton Hale, Headless Horseless Horsemann, and MONOCULUS. ** Baaad idea. Are you crazy? You can't have a Dead Rising crossover without zombies. Of all the things to get rid of, removing the zombies shouldn't even be in consideration. The zombies, Frank West and the concept of PP are three of the most iconic things about Dead Rising. That'd be like trying to sell a carton of cookies and cream... without the cookies and just the vanilla ice cream. * Don't worry, Phenotrans will do chemical experiments in this crossover, using DNA splicing to create animal/human hybrids instead. No zombies involved at all. ** Sampler, my man. There's a reason the game is called Dead Rising and not Mutant Rising. If there are no un''dead'' individuals in the game, it can't be Dead Rising. Mutants aren't undead... they're just mutated experiments. You'd be better off using the Resident Evil franchise in this crossover, since they like going in the non-zombie direction. ** Don't get me wrong - you can have the mutants, but you need zombies too if it's going to be Dead Rising. This Crossover Idea is titled "Citizen Sinister." * It could be cool to see Combo Weapons of TF2 Weapons. For example: ** Sasha(Heavy's Minigun) + Engineer's Turret ** Sniper's Sniper Rifle + Sniper's SMG + Soldier's Shotgun ** Sniper's Machete + Spy's Default Knife ** Medic's Bonesaw + Scout's Baseball Bat ** Demoman's Gernade Laucher + Soldier's Rocket Laucher ** Spy's Electro Sapper + Demoman's Bomb *** I know, right? * How's this for a Joke Death Battle? Spammers Vs. Mingebags ** It would probably be similar to the Mingebags vs. Trolls battle. A bunch of nonathletic guys fighting each other, with one side being inept troll wannabes... and the other side being blessed with the ability to annoy people by doing the same thing over and over again without getting tired of doing it. * Battle Royale of the Great French Warriors: ** Red Spy. (Team Fortress 2) ** Blue Spy. (Team Fortress 2) *** The Spies have the advantage of using 20th Century technology: cloaking & disguising devices and modern handguns. Napoleon and Joan don't have sentries or any robotic devices that can be disrupted by the Spies' Sappers, which would make them useless. They're up against opponents that are most likely well versed in spy checking. ** Napoleon Bonaparte. *** Napoleon's shortness was exaggerated, and the man knew how to orchestrate a battle. Napoleon might not be as athletic as the Spies, but unlike them, he was actually the one planning and giving orders. Because of the nature of TF2, the Spies pretty much fight with a freelance, improvised (but still predictable) battle plan: find a good hiding spot, stab somebody and disguise as them to do it again to someone else. Napoleon would think well beyond that linear strategy. ** Joan of Arc. *** Joan of Arc is another tactician. Being born in the 15th Century, her weapons might not be as advanced as the others, but it gives her a more realistic outlook of the battle that relies more on brains and execution than relying on better technology. Considering she hadn't even reached her athletic or mental peak as a combatant (she was executed when she was only 19), who knows how great of a militant she could have become. *Battle of the semi-disappointing characters: Raymond Sullivan (From Dead Rising) Vs. Sam Witwicky (From The Transformers Film) ** This fight will be completely one sided, but whoever has the advantage will depend on whether Sam Witwicky has to fight for himself, or if he can be helped by Optimus Prime. *** I've never seen the third Transformers movie, but Sam Witwicky never seemed like he'd be an amazing brawler. He made some athletic moves here and there in the movies, but Sullivan is in a heavier weight class, has artillery and is very skilled when it comes to close quarters combat. Even Chuck Greene - who is a lot more athletic and battle wise than Witwicky - struggled at close range against Sullivan. Without Optimus Prime, the odds are against Witwicky from the get-go. *** If Witwicky can receive help from Optimus Prime, then Sullivan has no chance. Sullivan's artillery might shake, rattle and roll Optimus Prime a bit, but a massive Transformer doesn't need to do much to kill an ordinary human. * At one point, Rick is upgrading the Power Armor while he's in a safezone. After Rick is finished upgrading his Power Armor, he meets up with Duke, and Duke recognizes Rick, and knew that Rick at one point managed to fight the Cycloids without the Power Armor. ** Duke believes that Rick is using the Power Armor as a Hazmat Suit against the zombies. *** Is that a good thing? Or does Duke think lowly of him for needing extra protection against the zombies? No, Duke thinks that Rick's either one of the Hazmat or SWAT Troops. However, Rick wants to use the Power Armor for the rest of his battles. great job wow nice job adding the overview for that mission in off the record, VERY impressed. A 19:09, 27 July 2012 (UTC) Thanks, A. Glad I could help. Nice updates to the rest of the OTR Case pages, by the way. I'll add the cutscene scripts to the rest of them when I get a chance. --TNeck 20:35, 28 July 2012 (UTC)